This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 from an application for PALM-SIZED COMPUTER WITH A STYLUS HOLDING ARRANGEMENT earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the Mar. 31, 1998 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 11197/1998.
The present invention concerns a palm-sized computer, and more particularly an arrangement for keeping a stylus as an input means in a palm-sized computer.
Personal computers are classified on the basis of size and portability. Personal computers that can be placed on top of a desk but are not very portable are called desktop computers. Portable computers are those personal computers that are light enough to be easily transported. Portable personal computers that are small enough to be set on the lap of a user are called laptop computers; notebook computers are approximately the size of a book. Portable personal computers that can be put in a pocket are called pocket or palm-sized computers.
A notebook computer typically has a keyboard as its input unit, but a pocket or palm-sized computer usually employs a stylus as its input unit in stead of a keyboard because the stylus enhances the portability and facilitates data input. The data input is made by pointing to different spots on a screen with the stylus. Such a stylus-input computer is also called a pen-input computer. In such a palm-sized computer using a stylus as the input unit, it is necessary to keep the stylus in the body of the computer when it is not used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,373 for a Pen Receptacle For Detachably Receiving A Pen to Komaki discloses one such arrangement. In Komaki ""373, a pen or stylus has an annular groove and the housing has a hook disposed on the end of a resilient strip for locking into the groove of the pen when the pen is inserted. However, only one groove is shown on the pen and the hook is shaped such that it touches the groove of the stylus at a single point as opposed to a finite surface. Such an arrangement is not as secure and user friendly as an arrangement where there are many grooves on the pen and the hook contacts the stylus groove at a range of points or a finite surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hooking mechanism of a palm sized computer that makes contact with a surface of a groove of a stylus, securing the stylus inside the palm-sized computer.
It is also an object to provide a plurality of grooves on the stylus for inserting the stylus into the housing of the palm-sized computer at several stages.
It is yet another object of the invention to provided a flange on the end of the stylus that fits into a slot in the housing whereby the flange may be manually pressed upon retracting the stylus out of the stylus holding channel.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an arrangement for safely keeping a stylus as the input unit in the housing of a palm-sized computer comprises a guide opening formed in one side of the housing, a stylus holding channel extending from the guide opening towards the inside of the housing for holding the stylus inserted through the guide opening, the cross section of the stylus holding channel being designed to snugly receive the stylus, at least a groove formed on the circumference of the stylus, a resilient strip formed integrally with the inside of the stylus holding channel by cutting the wall of the stylus holding channel, the resilient strip elongated in the direction of the stylus holding channel and having a free end, and a hook projected from the free end of the resilient strip towards the inside of the stylus holding channel, wherein the hook may engage the groove to safely keep the stylus inserted into the stylus holding channel. Preferably, the stylus has more than one grooves so as to be inserted into the stylus holding channel step by step. The hook that engages the groove of the stylus has a radius of curvature about equal to that of the groove of the stylus, allowing for the surfaces of the stylus groove and the hook to come into contact. The arrangement further includes a flange radially formed on the rear end of the stylus, and a slot formed in one side of the housing adjacent to the guide opening so as to engage and expose the flange of the stylus completely inserted into the stylus holding channel, whereby the flange may be manually pressed upon retracting the stylus out of the stylus holding channel.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an arrangement for safely keeping the stylus as the input unit in the housing of a palm-sized computer comprises a top housing part having an upper surface, side surfaces and a lower opening, a bottom housing part for covering the lower opening, a frame mounted in the housing consisting of the upper and bottom housing parts, a first notch formed in one side of the top housing part having a cross section shaped like a part of the circumference of the stylus, a second notch formed in one side of the bottom housing part so as to form with the first notch a guide opening for snugly guiding the stylus when the top and bottom housing parts are connected, a stylus holding channel extending from the guide opening towards the inside of the housing for holding the stylus inserted through the guide opening, the cross section of the stylus holding channel being designed to snugly receive the stylus, at least a groove formed on the circumference of the stylus, a resilient strip formed integrally with the inside of the stylus holding channel by cutting the wall of the stylus holding channel, the resilient strip elongated in the direction of the stylus holding channel and having a free end, and a hook projected from the free end of the resilient strip towards the inside of the stylus holding channel, wherein the hook may engage the groove to safely keep the stylus inserted into the stylus holding channel. Preferably, the bottom housing part includes at least a first rib extended from the second notch along the length of the stylus holding channel to support the stylus against the stylus holding channel upon connecting the top and bottom housing parts, and a second rib extended from the first rib and having a cross section shaped like a part of the circumference of the stylus. Further, the arrangement includes a flange radially formed on the rear end of the stylus, and a slot formed in one side of the housing adjacent to the guide opening so as to engage and expose the flange of the stylus completely inserted into the stylus holding channel, whereby the flange may be manually pressed upon retracting the stylus out of the stylus holding channel.